Emancypantki I/XXV
XXV Wypędzeni wracają W tym czasie w mieszkaniu pani Latter roztrząsały się ważne kwestie. Na pół godziny przed obiadem Stanisław wręczył pani Latter list przyniesiony przez posłańca, który czekał na odpowiedź. Pani Latter spojrzała na adres - charakter wydał się jej obcym. Powoli rozcięła kopertę i przeczytała kilka wyrazów napisanych po francusku: "Dziś przyjechałem; proszę o rozmowę w wiadomej sprawie. Arnold" - Ma czekać posłaniec? - zapytał Stanisław. - Przyjdziesz, jak zadzwonię - odpowiedziała pani Latter. Przeczytała list drugi raz i rzekła do siebie śpiewającym tonem: - Tak... tak... tak!... Nareszcie! Tego mi właśnie brakowało... I przed oczyma jej wyobraźni stanął człowiek z pijacką fizjognomią, w odzieży poplamionej i obdartej... Takiego widziała raz na ulicy w Warszawie i w takiej postaci od lat wielu przedstawiała sobie swego drugiego męża. Nie mogło być inaczej: Ten drugi mąż, niegdyś piękny jak Apollo, odznaczał się nieśmiałością. Był tak strasznie nieśmiały, że nawet nie umiał się oświadczyć; przez dwa lata pożycia zachowywał się wobec niej jak lokaj; doprowadził ją do ruiny, a przynajmniej nie zapobiegł temu. Gdy mu zaś w trzecim roku małżeństwa powiedziała w uniesieniu, że jest przez nią utrzymywany i że ona ma prawo w każdej chwili wypędzić go - nie obraził się, tylko wyjechał pozostawiając jej do spłacenia długi. Był to człowiek, którego pani Latter nienawidziła z całej duszy. Bo dlaczego on wtedy nie wybuchnął gniewem?... albo dlaczego jej nie przeprosił?... A jeżeli nie umiał ani gniewać się, ani przepraszać, dlaczego ją porzucił nie dając przez piętnaście lat znaku życia?... "Więc jedno z trojga - myślała pani Latter. - Albo już nie żyje, albo wpadł za coś do więzienia, albo - rozpił się i znikczemniał." Innej kariery nie mógł zrobić człowiek, którym ona tak strasznie pogardzała. Na dnie posępnych marzeń pani Latter powrót jej męża nie należał do nieprawdopodobieństw. Owszem, bo dlaczegóż by los miał jej oszczędzić największego nieszczęścia?... Może nie wrócić, ale może i wrócić - mówiła sobie. - Lecz jeżeli wróci, to z pewnością jak nędzarz i nędznik, którego ona będzie musiała ukrywać przed oczyma świata i przed własnymi dziećmi. Niekiedy w chwilach osłabienia zdawało się jej, że gdyby wypędzony mąż wrócił, ze wstydu i gniewu odebrałaby sobie życie... Tymczasem nadeszła ta chwila i pani Latter, zamiast struchleć, otrząsnęła się ze swej apatii. Energicznym krokiem poszła do sypialni, wypiła kieliszek wina i na przysłanym jej liście napisała jeden wyraz: "Czekam." Włożyła w kopertę i zaadresowawszy "Monsieur Arnold" kazała oddać posłańcowi. Potem usiadła na fotelu i bawiąc się kościanym nożykiem patrzyła na drzwi, spokojnie czekając, rychło między portierami ukażą się łachmany, obrzękła twarz i załzawione oczy człowieka, który kiedyś zastąpił jej drogę na ulicy, a do którego musi być podobnym jej mąż. Gdyby ją zapytano, jak długo czekała: godzinę czy kilka minut, nie potrafiłaby odpowiedzieć. Również nie słyszała, że ktoś wszedł do przedpokoju, że zapukał do drzwi gabinetu i nie mogąc doczekać się wezwania sam je otworzył. Pani Latter pamiętała tylko, że jakiś cień ukazał się istotnie między portierami i zbliżał się do biurka. Pani Latter nie patrzyła mu w twarz, niemniej była pewną, że stoi przed nią obdarty pijak. Nawet zdawało jej się, że czuje zapach wódki. - Czego nareszcie chcesz pan ode mnie? - zapytała go po francusku. - Tak mnie witasz, Karolino... - odpowiedział głos dźwięczny jak organy. Pani Latter zadrżała i podniosła głowę. O parę kroków od niej stał niezwykle piękny mężczyzna: średniego wzrostu, brunet, ze szlachetnymi rysami i matową cerą. Miał niewielkie czarne wąsiki i ciemne oczy, w których nie wiadomo, co więcej należało podziwiać - melancholię czy słodycz. Wyglądał na trzydzieści kilka lat, był ubrany bez zarzutu, a na palcu lewej ręki miał pierścień z dużym brylantem. Pani Latter przypatrywała mu się zdumiona: ani śladu nędzy czy wyniszczenia... "Aha! - pomyślała - więc musi być łotrem eleganckim... Oszukuje w karty albo okrada salony... Ale nic się nie zmienił..." - Chcę wiedzieć, czego pan sobie życzysz? - zapytała po raz drugi. Na pięknej twarzy gościa odbiła się jakaś gra uczuć: był wzruszony, lecz zaczynał się dziwić. - Karolino - mówił ciągle po francusku - nie mam i nie chcę mieć pretensji do twoich względów; ależ jestem co najmniej... dawnym znajomym... Zdaje mi się, że ten kamienny Sokrates przywitałby mnie inaczej... nawet to biurko... fotel... Aha!... i portrety dzieci - dodał, z uśmiechem patrząc na ścianę. Pani Latter przygryzła wargi z gniewu. - Dzieci - rzekła - a nawet biurko i fotele były własnością mego pierwszego męża... Są to więc bardzo dalecy znajomi pańscy - dodała z naciskiem. Twarz gościa pociemniała rumieńcem. - Wybornie! - odparł już innym tonem - chcesz sprowadzić nasze stosunki od razu na grunt właściwy... Doskonale!... Pozwoli pani jednak, że usiądę... Siadł na fotelu, od którego pani Latter ze wstrętem odsunęła się na drugi koniec kanapki. - Przed paroma miesiącami - mówił - otrzymała pani ode mnie list z Waszyngtonu, pisany w grudniu roku zeszłego. - Nic nie otrzymałam. - Nie?... - zdziwił się gość. - Nic i nigdy. - Nigdy?... A jednak pisałem do pani i w roku 1867 z miasta Richmond w stanie Kentucky. Pani Latter milczała. - Nic nie rozumiem... - mówił gość nieco zmieszany. - Ja wprawdzie teraz, zamiast: Eugeniusz Arnold Latter, nazywam się krótko: Eugeniusz Arnold, no, ale chyba to nie spowodowało nieporozumienia. - Ach, więc mamy zmianę nazwiska!... - zawołała pani Latter z szyderczym śmiechem, uderzając ręką w poręcz kanapki. To daje do myślenia, że nie traciłeś pan czasu... Gość patrzył na nią zdziwiony. - Chyba słyszała pani o mnie... - Nic nie słyszałam - odparła szorstko. - Ale znam tę pochyłość, po której staczają się słabe charaktery... Gość znowu zarumienił się, ale tym razem z gniewu. - Pozwoli pani, że w kilku słowach dam jej małe objaśnienie. Pani Latter bawiła się wstążką sukni. - Jak pani wiadomo, zawsze byłem nieśmiały: w liceum, w uniwersytecie... Gdy przyjechałem do tego kraju na nauczyciela prywatnego, moja nieszczęsna wada spotęgowała się, a gdy... miałem zaszczyt zostać mężem pani... prawie przeszła w chorobę... - Co jednak nie przeszkadzało umizgać się... - Mówi pani o tej guwernantce z Grenoble, do której - nie umizgałem się, tylkom jej pomagał jako rodaczce... Ale mniejsza o nią... Otóż, gdym otrzymał - raz na zawsze - dymisję od pani, pojechałem do Niemiec pragnąc tam zostać guwernerem. Poradzono mi jednak, ażebym przeniósł się do Ameryki, co też zrobiłem. Chwilę odpoczął. - Tam trafiłem na wojnę domową i z biedy zapisałem się do armii północnej jako Eugeniusz Arnold. Zmieniłem nazwisko z obawy, ażeby go nie skompromitować, ponieważ byłem pewny, że z moją nieśmiałością, jeżeli natychmiast nie zginę, to albo ucieknę w pierwszej bitwie, albo zostanę rozstrzelany - za zbiegostwo. Wnet jednak przekonałem się, że nieśmiałość i tchórzostwo są dwie rzeczy różne. Krótko mówiąc: skończyłem kampanię w randze majora, dostałem od rządu trzysta dolarów emerytury, od kolegów ten oto pierścień i - co mnie najwięcej dziwiło - nauczyłem się rozkazywać, ja, który niegdyś tylko spełniałem rozkazy wszystkich, nawet moich uczniów... A ponieważ tak wybornie posłużyło mi nowe nazwisko, więc zatrzymałem je. - Budująca historia - odezwała się pani Latter. - Ja inne stawiałam panu wróżby... - Wolno wiedzieć? - spytał ciekawie. - Że pan będziesz grał w karty. Gość roześmiał się. - Ja nigdy nie biorę kart do ręki. - Grywałeś pan jednak co wieczór. - Ach, tutaj?... Przepraszam panią, ale chodziłem do znajomych na wista dlatego, ażeby... nie być w domu... - To jednak kosztowało. - Nie tak wiele. Może w ciągu tych paru miesięcy przegrałem... ile?... z dziesięć rubli. - Zostawiłeś pan długi. Gość zerwał się z fotelu. - Jestem gotów spłacić je, od dawna... Ale skąd pani wie o nich?... - Musiałam wykupić pańskie weksle. - Pani?... - zawołał uderzając się w czoło. - Nie pomyślałem o tym!... Ale to nie były długi karciane. Raz poręczyłem za jednym rodakiem... Drugi raz - trzeba było wykupić stąd i wysłać do Francji tę guwernantkę z Grenoble, a trzeci raz wziąłem pieniądze na własną podróż będąc pewny, że odeszlę je z Niemiec w pół roku... Los zrządził inaczej, ale spłacę choćby dziś, jestem na to przygotowany. Nie wynoszą one tysiąca rubli. - Osiemset - wtrąciła pani Latter. - Weksle pani ma? - spytał. - Są przedarte. - To nic nie stanowi. Nawet choćby ich nie było, wystarczy mi słowo pani, że nie znajdą się w obcych rękach. Nastała dłuższa chwila milczenia. Gość był zakłopotany jak człowiek, który ma powiedzieć coś niemiłego, a pani Latter wpadła w zadumę. W jej duszy gotował się przewrót. "Odda mi osiemset rubli - myślała. - Jest zupełnie przyzwoitym człowiekiem, jeżeli nie kłamie... Ale on nigdy nie kłamał... Guwernantki nie bałamucił, w karty nie grał, więc... o co myśmy się poróżnili?... I dlaczego nie mielibyśmy się pogodzić? Dlaczego?..." Ocknęła się i patrząc łagodniej na swego eks-męża rzekła: - Przypuszczając, że to, co pan mówił, jest prawdą... Gość wyprostował się, w oczach błysnął mu gniew. - Za pozwoleniem - przerwał twardym tonem - do kogo pani raczy odzywać się w ten sposób?... Nikt nie ma prawa kwestionować tego, co ja mówię. Pani Latter zdziwiła się, nawet zlękła wybuchu, któremu potężny głos mówiącego nadawał niezwykłą powagę. "Dlaczego on wtedy tak mi nie odpowiadał?... Skąd ten głos?..." - przeleciało jej przez myśl. - Nie chcę pana obrażać - rzekła - ale... musisz przyznać, że między nami istnieją dawne i bolesne rachunki... - Jakie?... Wszystko płacę... Osiemset rubli, dziś, resztę za miesiąc... - Są rachunki moralne... Gość patrzył na nią zdumiony. Pani Latter przyznawała w duchu, że nie zdarzyło jej się widzieć spojrzenia, w którym byłoby tyle rozumu, siły i jeszcze czegoś - czego się obawiała. - Moralne - rachunki - między nami?... - powtórzył gość. I to ja mam być dłużnikiem?... - Opuściłeś mnie pan - przerwała podniecona - nie dawszy żadnego objaśnienia. Na twarzy gościa widać było rosnący gniew, który w oczach pani Latter robił go jeszcze piękniejszym. - Jak to?... - rzekł. - Pani, która przez kilka nieszczęsnych lat naszego pożycia traktowałaś mnie jak psa, jak... szlachcic swego guwernera... pani mówisz o opuszczeniu cię?... Całą moją winą jest to, że panią ubóstwiałem widząc w niej nie tylko ukochaną kobietę, ale i wielką damę barbarzyńskiego narodu, która zniżyła się do poślubienia biedaka emigranta... No, ale przez ostatni rok, a szczególniej ostatnią scenę, gdziem się prawie lękał, żebyś mnie pani nie kazała wybić swojej służbie, przez tę ostatnią scenę - wyleczyłem się... Dziś panią rozumiem: jesteś córką scytyjskich kobiet, które wiecznie rządziły, rozkazywały i powinny by rodzić się mężczyznami... Ale ja byłem członkiem narodu ucywilizowanego i pomimo przywiązania, pomimo względów należnych kobiecie, pomimo nieśmiałości nie mogłem dłużej odegrywać roli zaprzedańca... I lepiej się stało. Pani masz fach, który zaspokoił twoje instynkta władzy, przyniósł ci sławę i majątek, a ja - jestem człowiek wolny... Skorośmy się nie dobrali, najlepszym było to, żeś mnie pani uwolniła... O, to było bardzo stanowcze!... - Zatargi małżeńskie nie niweczą .sakramentu - odparła cicho pani Latter spuszczając oczy. Gość wzruszył ramionami. - Nie pomyślałeś pan nawet, że mogłam wpaść w nędzę z dziećmi... - dodała. - Dzieci... a nawet fotel i biurko są własnością pierwszego męża pani - odparł sucho. - Sama pani to raczyłaś powiedzieć przed pół godziną i... tej zasady będziemy się pilnowali... Co zaś do bytu pani, byłem o niego spokojny. W roku 1867 spotkałem w Richmond dawną pokojówkę pani, Anielę, zdaje mi się. Wyszła tam za fabrykanta pończoch. Od niej dowiedziałem się, że założyła pani pensję, że robi pani majątek, że Kazio i Helenka są doskonale wychowani... Trochę dziwiła mnie ta pensja; lecz znając energię pani nie wątpiłem, że wszystko musi pójść dobrze. Jakoż potwierdził mi to rok temu pan Śla... Ślaski (tam nazywa się Slade, bo nikt by nie wymówił jego nazwiska), dawny sąsiad Norowa. On mi powiedział, że pani zrobiła majątek, że Helenka wyrosła na piękną pannę, a Kazio zapowiada się na genialnego człowieka... Wobec tych doniesień resztka żalu, jaki mogłem mieć do pani, zgasła we mnie. Zrozumiałem, że gdybym nie wyjechał wówczas, mogłem być zawadą w karierze pani i dzieci... A dziś powiadam, że to, co się stało, choć było dla mnie bardzo przykrym, dobrze się stało dla wszystkich. Wszyscy podźwignęliśmy się materialnie i moralnie. Ręka Boska najlepszą wytyka drogę ludziom. Słuchając tego pani Latter czuła, że w jej sercu znika dawna nienawiść do męża, a miejsce jej zastępuje niepokój. "To jest szlachetny człowiek - myślała - ale... z czym on do mnie przyjechał?..." góra strony Emancypantki I/XXV